1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a dual-function penetrator liner for a multifunctional warhead, having dual functions of fragments and an explosively formed penetrator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual-function penetrator liner designed to overcome degradations in penetration performance of the penetrator, which would otherwise be caused by, for example, components disposed in the front portion of a guided missile, while ensuring the ability to penetrate a target, by adding liner shape of a shaped charge to a central portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Representative types of directional-energy warheads having a mechanism of concentrating explosive energy of main charge to destroy a target, such as an armored target, use a shaped charge warhead and an explosively formed penetrator. A shaped charge has a sufficient amount of energy able to penetrate an armored target, since a level of pressure generated when a superfast jet generated by the main charge energy thereof collides against the armor significantly exceeds the yield strength of a material of the armor. An explosively formed penetrator is formed by a mechanism similar to that of the shaped charge. However, the speed of the penetrator ranges from 2 km/sec to 4 km/sec, which is slower than the jet tip speed of the shaped charge (typically ranging from 7 km/sec to 9 km/sec). The shape of the penetrator is similar to the shape of a penetrator of a kinetic energy warhead, i.e. a single slug, instead of being similar to an elongated jet shape. A typical shaped charge warhead has an elongated configuration, since the inner angle of a liner thereof is fundamentally smaller than that of the explosively formed penetrator to generate high penetration force. Due to this configuration, at the same warhead length, the shaped charge has a smaller amount of main charge charged therein than the explosively formed penetrator. In a configuration of a multifunctional warhead using a metal jet or a penetrator while using a warhead body as fragments, the use of a liner of a shaped charge reduces the absolute amount of high explosive main charge charged therein. This, however, reduces explosive energy of main charge transferred to fragments, thereby making it difficult to realize multiple functions. The explosively formed penetrator is advantageous in realizing multiple functions of forming fragments and functioning as a penetrator, since a greater amount of main charge can be charged, due to the axial length of the liner being relatively short in relation to the overall length of the warhead body. However, when a warhead having multiple functions of forming fragments and functioning as an explosively formed penetrator is constructed and actually operated in a guided missile, the penetration performance of the explosively formed penetrator is lowered by interferences with, for example, components disposed in front of the warhead. The components disposed in front of the warhead are made of a variety of materials, such as steel, aluminum, and plastic. Due to this feature, kinetic energy of the penetrator may be rapidly lost, so that penetration energy of the penetrator may be completely exhausted before the penetrator arrives at a target. That is, when a warhead having a conventional explosively formed penetrator, as described above, is disposed within a guided missile, the explosively formed penetrator may not have penetration force capable of actually destroying a target, since penetration energy is exhausted by interferences with components in front of the warhead after the warhead is detonated.